Not Enough-Cheating America x Snapped Reader
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: "Wait! What-what was that?". The police took out a remote control toy solider, Alfred gasped as he thought, 'All this time, she was only thinking of me, I'm sorry [y/n]. I wasn't good enough for you..'. Read to find out more guys!


You loved Alfred more than anything, you'd been with him for 11 months when you had him move in with you. It was total bliss. Now, it was your year anniversary and you were out trying to find an anniversary present on the way home from work.

'Hmm..maybe I should get him this.' You thought, lifting up the remote control toy soilder. 'Yeah, he'd defiantly enjoy this, I think I'll buy it!'. You turned and walked to the counter, a nostalgic sort of smile upon your face.

/Time-skip brought to you by McDonalds Burgers(I'm so random)/

You huffed and puffed as you walked as slow as possible up the apartment stairs. You would've taken the lift but it'd been broken for quite some time now and no one appeared to want or even bother to come and fix it. You were almost positive that you had blisters from your high heels. You couldn't wait to get them off and cuddle up with your Alfie on the sofa.

Finally, you arrived at your apartment door. Just as you slid the key in the hole, you heard some muffled sounds coming from the inside. A look of confusion passed over your face as you turned the key and the door popped open.

You took your shoes off outside and crept in as careful as possible, curious as to what the noises were. As you went to close the door, you heard another gasp, it sounded quite sexual. Then came Alfred's voice,  
"Shh! [y/n] or someone else might hear you!"

You heart sunk as your hands and legs began trembling. You didn't know what to do, 'Should I go barging in there? What if I don't like what I see? Maybe I should creep like they do in spy movies'. So thats what you did, you creeped as quitely as possible, put your eye to the opening in the door.

What you saw next shattered your heart, it was Alfred and [y/b/n] doing the dirty with each other. Alfred pounded into her hard, there was no hesitation, not even the fact that his girlfriend of 1 year might walk in and catch him.

You had enough, something inside you just snapped. The door flew open, a cracking sound echoed as it bounced off the wall. "[y-y/n]!" Alfred jumped, pulling the covers over him and [y/b/n], looking at you sheepishly. "[y/n], this isn't what it looks like!".

Your eyes became clouded with your own tears before you stormed out of the room into kitchen. You leant over the sink and cried so hard, you needed to grip onto the side to keep you up.

Alfred followed you, he went to touch you but you flipped. You turned around, knife in your hands, screaming "DON'T TOUCH ME!". Alfred backed up, releasing this wasn't just going to be a quick apology and you'd forgive him, like he expected. This was serious.

"[y/n] come on, put the knife down" he said coaxing you too but he failed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! NO!"

[y/b/n] obviously hearing the screaming came running, your dressing gown wrapped around her. She gasped upon seeing you pointing the knife at Alfred, "[y-y/n], look why don't we talk about this?".

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT YOU ARE!" You screamed as you stepped closer, the knife shaking in your hands. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?".

"[y/n], c'mon, I think you should think about what you're doing." Alfred said his hands out in front of him defensively.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I THINK?! ALL EVER DONE IS THINK AND BE NICE AND TRY MY BEST FOR YOU BUT IM FUCKING DONE!"

Alfred looked at you guiltly, realising what he'd done to you, how much he'd hurt you. "I-We caused you a lot of pain didn't we? We're sorry for that. I know you want me to feel that pain too, go on. Cut me, make me scream." He said cautiously extending his hand. You slashed it, blood flying out. "AGGHH!" Alfred groaned loudly.

Just as you were about to cut him again, you heard someone speaking to you. The police had got your friend, Arthur, a megaphone so he could try and persuade you not to murder his brother. "[y/n]! Listen to me! It will be okay eventually, no matter what happens now, I'll always be there for you."

That's when you dropped to your knees, too hurt to cry. You just sat there staring into space, lifelessly. Alfred let out a breath of relief as he got up and hastily ran out of the apartment. Next thing you know, you were sitting in the back of what seemed to a police van, hands and feet cuffed so you wouldn't hurt yourself.

As you were taken away, Alfred turned to Arthur, "I really fucked up this time, didn't I?". Arthur just scowled and walked away. As the police walked him back to his apartment, he noticed something in bag on the floor outside the door. The police picked it up and were about to put it in an evidence bag, "Wait! What-what was that?". The police took out a remote control toy solider, Alfred gasped as he thought, 'All this time, she was only thinking of me, I'm sorry [y/n]. I wasn't good enough for you..'.


End file.
